Last Present
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: "I'll carry you out every morning until death do us apart."  KakaIno. AU. Warning inside. For Kakashi's birthday. Mind to read n review? :3


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Family/Angst**

**Pairing : KakaIno**

**A/N : Oke, cerita ini saya dapat dari teman saya yang katanya adalah cerita berdasarkan kisah nyata. Saya nggak tau, reader ada yang udah pernah baca atau nggak, tapi saking tersentuhnya saya dengan cerita itu, saya sampai bela-belain deh bikin cerita ini. Tentu aja ada perubahan di sana-sini plus… buat ngerayain ultah-nya Kakashi. Hehe.**

**Warning : Maybe a bit OOC and just imagine that Kakashi is NOT wearing his mask. Yah, biar kayak cowok normal (?) gitu. Hehe.**

**Oke, enjoy, minna! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>LAST PRESENT<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, aku pulang dari kantor seperti biasa. Kulonggarkan sedikit dasi yang mengikat leherku dengan cukup ketat. Kakiku pun melangkah mengikuti jejak putraku, Konohamaru, yang baru saja membukakan pintu depan.

Dengan tuntunan Konohamaru, aku akhirnya sampai di ruang makan. Di sana, kutemukan Ino—istriku—tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Sedikit rasa tidak enak terbersit dalam benakku saat melihat wajah teduhnya. Ditambah dengan senyum Konohamaru yang bocah itu tunjukkan saat berada di dekat wanita yang sudah bersamaku selama kurang lebih 10 tahun tersebut, sesuatu langsung terasa menusuk dada kiriku.

Tapi, mau tidak mau aku harus mengatakannya.

Malam ini.

Tidak bisa ditunda lagi.

Aku menghampiri Ino yang hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihatku. Aku pun memegang tangannya dan berbisik, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Nanti… setelah Konohamaru tidur."

Kulihat Ino sedikit kebingungan. Tapi ia hanya mengangguk tanpa berbicara lebih lanjut. Samar, aku tahu kalau mungkin dia sudah bisa menduga. Meskipun demikian, seperti kataku tadi, aku tidak akan berbicara sampai Konohamaru tidur. Ino pun tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Makan malam berjalan seperti biasa.

Dengan ketegangan samar yang tidak biasa.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Saat ini kami sudah berada di kamar. Berdua, aku dan Ino.

Ino sudah berganti baju tidurnya dan sesekali ia melirikku yang tengah terduduk di kasur. Mungkin ia juga heran karena aku mendadak bungkam. Entahlah, tapi aku merasa mulutku membatu.

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?" tanya Ino akhirnya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk memandangnya. Walaupun lampu di kamar kami cenderung temaram, tapi bisa kulihat jelas raut kekhawatiran di wajah Ino.

"Aku… menginginkan perceraian," jawabku akhirnya.

_Aquamarine_ itu terbelalak. Tapi selanjutnya, ekspresi kaget itu memudar digantikan lirih katanya, "Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan inilah yang kuhindari.

Kenapa?

Ya, kenapa?

Terkunci. Mulutku _benar-benar_ terkunci saat itu.

Ini membuat Ino menjadi naik darah. Murka tampak jelas terpatri di wajahnya.

"Katakan padaku, Kakashi!"

Aku menolak. Aku tetap terdiam sambil menundukkan wajahku. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Semua ini terasa berat.

Sungguh, walaupun aku menginginkan perceraian, aku tidak ingin menyakiti Ino lebih dari ini, dengan mengatakan bahwa perasaanku padanya sudah lama memudar—bahwa sudah ada orang lain yang menempati relung hatiku, menggantikannya.

Hening terus mendominasi sampai akhirnya kulihat tubuh Ino yang sudah bergetar karena amarah. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

"Kau bukan laki-laki!" umpat Ino sambil beranjak keluar dari kamar kami. Tapi aku membiarkannya. Aku tahu Ino tidak akan sampai bertindak gegabah dengan meninggalkan rumah kami. Sepuluh tahun usia pernikahan ditambah sekitar tiga tahun masa penjajakan membuatku begitu mengenal karakter dari mantan anak didikku itu.

Malam pun berakhir dengan Ino yang tidur di kamar tamu di bagian yang agak depan dari rumah kami—aku tahu karena aku melihatnya sendiri untuk memastikan. Aku tidak berniat mengganggunya lebih jauh. Kubiarkan ia sendiri di kamar tamu dan aku kembali ke kamarku setelah sebelumnya aku mengintip kamar tidur putraku.

Untuk malam ini, kurasa sudah cukup.

Yang penting aku sudah mengutarakan keinginanku padanya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Keesokan harinya, sebelum berangkat kerja, aku mencoba mengajak Ino berbicara kembali. Saat itu kulihat matanya cukup bengkak. Mungkin ia menangis semalaman. Ah, bukan mungkin. Ia _memang_ menangis semalaman.

Sebenarnya, aku bukan mengajaknya berbicara. Aku hanya mengajukan selembar surat pengajuan perceraian. Dalam surat itu juga tertulis bahwa aku akan memberikan sebagian harta bendaku pada Ino. Dia juga bisa memiliki rumahku, mobilku, serta sejumlah uang tunai milik kami yang tersimpan dalam bank.

Selesai membacanya, tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Ino langsung menyobeknya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"Aku bahkan belum tahu alasanmu ingin menceraikanku," ujar Ino perlahan dengan mata yang sudah kembali tergenang air mata.

"Ino… mengertilah," pintaku yang berusaha agar tidak terdengar lebih egois dari ini.

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata sudah mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Aku sudah hendak berkata-kata saat mendadak ia berbalik dan memotong ucapanku.

"Kau antarlah Konohamaru dulu. Nanti dia terlambat masuk sekolah."

Dengan itu, sekali lagi pembicaraan kami pun terhenti. Tapi aku masih belum bisa menyerah. Aku sudah tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku dengan terus mempertahankan pernikahan yang seolah sudah lama mati ini. Harusnya Ino tahu dan menyadari, kami berdua sudah nyaris tidak pernah memadu kasih layaknya suami istri normal. Harusnya ia tahu, betapa gersangnya kehidupan rumah tangga kami akhir-akhir ini. Dan mungkin juga ia tahu, bahwa kondisi ini membuatku malah menaruh perhatian pada wanita lain.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malam itu aku pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Aku baru saja menghabiskan waktuku bersama Kin—wanita yang telah merebut perhatianku seutuhnya saat ini. Walaupun aku merasa senang, tentu saja lelah tidak lantas menghilang. Dan kelelahan itu yang membuatku ingin segera kembali ke kamar dan tidur lebih awal.

Saat berjalan perlahan melewati ruangan demi ruangan, kulihat Ino yang masih bertahan di ruang tamu. Pintu yang tidak tertutup seutuhnya memberikanku akses untuk melihat apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

Ino duduk dalam posisi membelakangiku, tampak serius menulis sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya dan saat itu, sungguh, aku tidak mau tahu mengenai apa pun yang ia kerjakan. Aku langsung melewati kamar tersebut untuk beranjak ke kamarku. Aku kemudian membilas tubuh dengan air hangat dan setelahnya menjatuhkan diriku di ranjang yang terasa besar karena hanya ada aku yang menempatinya.

Waktu kembali berlalu tanpa membiarkan aku berbicara dengan Ino malam itu. Kutepis jauh-jauh segala pemikiran dan praduga soal apa yang tengah dilakukan Ino. Kupejamkan mataku hingga detik jarum jam terdengar di sela-sela kesunyian yang mulai menggerogoti malam.

Aku yakin bahwa aku sudah jatuh tertidur. Tidak lama memang. Kira-kira sekitar satu atau dua jam—saat aku memastikannya dengan melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamar.

Dini hari.

Aku berusaha untuk kembali tertidur. Kupejamkan mataku kuat-kuat dan kubiarkan alat pernapasanku bekerja sebagaimana seharusnya, membuat dadaku naik turun dengan teratur.

Sedetik, dua detik.

Semenit, dua menit.

Waktu terus berlalu dan aku belum bisa juga terpejam.

Aku memutuskan untuk membuat minuman hangat. Susu mungkin bisa membantu sarafku agar lebih tenang.

Mengendap, aku berjalan ke arah dapur. Belum sampai di dapur, kuperhatikan bahwa masih ada cahaya lampu di ruang tamu. Rasa penasaran membuat kedua tungkaiku bergerak perlahan.

Masih sama. Ino masih tampak serius, terduduk di kursi dengan posisi yang membelakangi pintu—posisi yang membuatnya tidak dapat melihatku.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan kembali pada tujuan awalku.

Sudah kuduga, secangkir susu hangat langsung membuatku terlelap dalam buaian mimpi hingga pagi kembali menyambut.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Satu bulan," ujar Ino saat pagi itu kami berhadap-hadapan. Aku mengernyitkan kening saat mendengar pernyataannya yang tiba-tiba. "Bisakah kau menunda perceraian itu selama satu bulan?"

"Apa?"

Ino menghela napas.

"Konohamaru saat ini sedang dalam masa-masa akan menghadapi ujian, aku tidak mau membuatnya cemas dengan berita perceraian ini," jawab Ino lemah. "Setelah satu bulan, aku akan mengabulkan gugatan ceraimu."

Aku mengangkat bahu. Sebulan bukan hal besar, kurasa. Walaupun kupikir lebih cepat lebih baik, tapi jika mempertimbangkan Konohamaru, aku bisa menerima alasan penundaan perceraian kami. Kin juga pasti bisa mengerti. Bagaimanapun, walau perasaanku pada Ino sudah pudar, Konohamaru tetaplah putra yang kusayang.

"Aku setu—"

"Satu lagi," potong Ino sambil tersenyum. Kurasa, sejak hari dimana aku mengajukan perceraian, inilah pertama kalinya aku melihat lagi senyum Ino. Kekanakan sekaligus menggoda sebagaimana biasanya. Senyum yang begitu membuatku terpikat _dahulu_. Aku sengaja diam, memberikannya kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Selama satu bulan ini, aku ingin kau menggendongku setiap pagi, dari kamar hingga ke ruang makan, seperti saat kau menggendongku di hari pertama pernikahan kita."

Aku pun dibuat kebingungan dengan permintaannya yang aneh itu. Aku sudah hendak membuka mulut, mempertanyakan keanehan dalam syarat yang ia ajukan agar aku bisa lepas darinya. Tapi yang dilakukan Ino hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya, tidak mengizinkanku menginterupsi.

"Aku tidak meminta apa-apa darimu. Hartamu… aku tidak butuh. Sebagai gantinya, kumohon jangan bertanya apa-apa soal syarat yang kuajukan. Kau cukup melakukannya selama sebulan. Dan setelah itu…." Ino tersenyum kecil. "Kau bebas."

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa pun lagi dan menyanggupi pemintaan konyolnya.

Hanya satu permintaan mudah. Dan tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Demikianlah pagiku berjalan sebagaimana keinginan Ino. Keesokan harinya, aku mulai mengangkatnya dari kamar hingga ke ruang makan, dimana Konohamaru, yang terkadang memang bisa bangun lebih awal, menanti kami. Kecanggungan melanda kami berdua pada awalnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Entah sudah berapa lama kami tidak melakukan kontak fisik yang berarti semacam ini. Bayangkan saja, saat aku menceritakan hal ini pada Kin kemarin, ia sampai tertawa sinis. Ia bahkan mengatakan bahwa itu hanyalah akal-akalan Ino untuk membuatku membatalkan perceraian. Kin juga langsung menasihatiku agar jangan sampai terperangkap jebakannya. Aku hanya mengiyakan tanpa memberikan bantahan lebih lanjut.

Saat aku menggendong Ino—_bridal style_—bisa kurasakan hangat kulitnya, lembut sentuhannya, serta harum tubuhnya. Sensasi-sensasi yang sudah tidak pernah lagi kurasakan selama beberapa bulan—nyaris tahun—terakhir. Tapi sesaat, pikiran-pikiranku tentang Ino teralihkan oleh tawa dan tepukan tangan dari Konohamaru yang tampak girang mengejek kami.

"_Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ mesra sekali!" ujarnya ceria.

Dadaku berdenyut. Konohamaru memang belum tahu soal rencana perceraian kami.

"Jangan katakan apa-apa padanya," bisik Ino tepat sesaat sebelum aku menurunkannya. Aku pun mengangguk kaku. Jujur, aku tidak bermaksud mengingkari perjanjian kami, sama sekali.

"Tentu saja," jawabku sambil mengacak-acak rambut Konohamaru dengan penuh sayang. Konohamaru memamerkan cengirannya yang paling lebar sebelum ia kemudian meminta Ino membuatkannya sepiring _omellete_. Ino pun tertawa kecil dan menyanggupi permintaan buah hati kami itu.

Pagi yang membuat udara hangat seolah berputar di tengah ruangan, pagi yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan, pagi yang perlahan membuatku berpikir ulang mengenai niatku untuk bercerai, dimulai sejak saat ini.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari-hari berikutnya, kecanggungan yang kurasakan saat menggendong Ino mulai menguap. Aku bisa merasakan rangkulan Ino melingkari leherku sementara aku semakin menguatkan peganganku pada tubuhnya tiap kali aku menggendongnya. Tiap kali kami melakukannya, Konohamaru terlihat begitu riang.

Bukan hanya itu, kini kami—aku dan Ino—mulai dapat melontarkan candaan, bahkan ejekan seperti saat awal-awal kami menikah dulu. Penuh kesenangan. Kehangatan. Membuatku kembali teringat sumpah saat kami menikah dahulu.

Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami selain ajal yang menjemput.

Perlahan tapi pasti, keinginan untuk bercerai itu pun surut. Walaupun demikian, aku belum mengatakan apa-apa pada Ino maupun Kin. Kubiarkan semua berjalan mengalir selama beberapa saat. Dan setelah itu, aku berhasil membuat sebuah keputusan.

Keputusan yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari keputusan awalku.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malam itu aku pulang lebih cepat. Begitu sampai di depan rumah, sebelum aku mengetuk pintu, kupegangi pipiku yang masih sedikit berdenyut.

_Sial, Kin tidak main-main saat menamparku, _batinku menggerutu.

Meskipun demikian, aku merasa benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanku. Dan saat aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Kin, aku tidak bisa merasa lebih lega dari sekarang.

Aku sudah hendak mengentuk pintu saat mendadak pintu _menjeblak_ terbuka, menampilkan ekspresi wajah senang anak dan… istriku.

"_Okaerinasai_!" seru keduanya kompak. Aku pun tidak dapat menahan senyumku.

"_Tadaima_," jawabku menanggapi seruan mereka. Konohamaru langsung membantu membawakan tas kerjaku sementara aku mendadak menarik Ino dan mengecup pipinya.

Bisa kulihat ia terbelalak tapi selanjutnya ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Kami tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, seolah kami sudah saling mengerti apa yang hendak kami sampaikan. Setidaknya demikianlah pikiranku _saat itu_. Dan aku tidak mempermasalahkannya lebih lanjut karena acara makan malam segera dimulai dalam nuansa ramai yang memang biasa terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

Sakit di pipiku merayap pergi—sebagaimana sakit yang sebelumnya kurasakan saat melihat wajah keduanya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pagi berlalu sebagaimana biasanya. Aku masih setia dengan rutinitasku menggendong Ino dari kamar sampai ruang makan. Beberapa hari belakangan ini, aku mulai merasa betapa aku mencintainya sosok dalam gendonganku ini. Seolah segala perselingkuhanku dengan Kin hanyalah mimpi. Seolah… permasalahanku dengan Ino tidak pernah terjadi.

Kontak fisik serta komunikasi yang berjalan lancar akhir-akhir ini benar-benar telah membuka mataku sedemikian rupa.

Namun, yang membuatku bertanya-tanya adalah perawakan Ino sendiri. Walaupun wajahnya begitu bersinar dan senyumnya terlihat jauh lebih hidup, aku bisa melihat warna pucat di wajahnya yang cantik itu. Entah mengapa, aku juga merasa bahwa sosoknya semakin dan semakin ringan. Bukan hanya itu, rambutnya pun jadi tidak terlihat berkilau sebagaimana biasanya.

"Kau berdiet lagi, eh?" tanyaku pada suatu hari setelah aku merasa bahwa Ino semakin dan semakin kurus setiap harinya.

Ino tertawa sambil memukul pelan bahuku.

"Kau tahu saja," jawabnya ringan.

Aku hanya menggeleng perlahan sebelum berkata, "Sebaiknya hentikan saja dietmu, Ino. Kau semakin terlihat seperti mayat hidup setiap harinya…."

"Ah? Kau masih peduli padaku, Kakashi?" jawabnya sambil turun dari gendonganku.

Aku menggaruk leherku dengan salah tingkah. Ino tersenyum kecil sebelum ia berjinjit dan mengecup bibirku sekilas.

"Hari ini pulang lebih cepat, ya?"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Rasanya aku seperti kembali menjadi pemuda polos yang merasakan keterkejutan saat dikecup oleh seorang gadis yang disukai. Karena itulah, menanggapi pernyataan Ino, aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Setelah itu, Ino menggumamkan 'terima kasih' yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU_!"

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan beberapa orang yang kukenal dari masa lalu. Beberapa di antaranya adalah mantan muridku yang merupakan sahabat-sahabat Ino.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kakashi-_Sensei_!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan riang.

"Hush! Dia sudah bukan _Sensei_-mu lagi tahu?" balas Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah, tapi sudah kebiasaan, Ino-_chan_! _Ne_, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Iya, _Pig_. Tidak masalah, kan, kami mau memanggilnya seperti apa?" balas si gadis berambut merah muda yang perutnya tengah membesar. Ino kembali tertawa.

Aku sendiri masih terpaku di ambang pintu sambil berusaha mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Buket bunga yang memang sengaja kubeli sebelum pulang ke sini masih saja setia melekat dalam genggaman tanganku sementara mataku mulai menjelajahi isi rumah.

Di rumah yang tidak terlalu besar itu ada Asuma—rekan kerjaku saat aku masih menjadi guru magang, lengkap dengan istri dan anaknya. Bukan hanya itu, pasangan suami istri Namikaze juga hadir dengan seorang bocah lincah berambut jabrik yang berwarna merah muda. Selain mereka, aku bisa melihat bocah Uchiha yang sombong itu dengan seorang gadis berambut merah menyala. Lalu, ada pula seorang pria berambut model nanas serta pria tambun dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

Saat otakku masih berputar keras untuk menjelaskan situasi di luar kebiasaan ini, mendadak aku mendapati Ino berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Kau pasti lupa kalau hari ini kau ulang tahun, kan?" ujarnya mengingatkan.

Aku sedikit terbelalak. Dua hal. Satu, aku memang lupa soal ulang tahunku. Kedua, aku seolah melihat hantu. Ino di hadapanku terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Tapi senyum Ino membuyarkan semua konsentrasiku.

"Ngomong-ngomong? Apa itu untukku?" tanya Ino. Spontan, aku mengangguk dan menyerahkan buket itu padanya. Ino pun tertawa kecil sembali menyambut buket pemberianku. Diciumnya aroma yang keluar dari rangkaian bunga tersebut sebelum ia memandangku dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Wah, wah! Kau yang ulang tahun, tapi kau yang memberiku hadiah?"

"Yah…."

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah hadiah untukmu," ujar Ino lagi setengah berbisik. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, matanya melirik ke arah Konohamaru yang tengah berlarian bersama si kecil berambut merah muda serta beberapa anak lain yang merupakan anak-anak dari tiap pasangan yang tengah berkumpul di rumahku.

"Ah…," jawabku salah tingkah. "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa," ujarku jujur.

"Setidaknya kauucapkan terima kasih karena kami sudah mau berbaik hati merayakan ulang tahunmu," sahut pria berambut hitam dengan model _raven_ yang sedikit lebih pendek dari yang terakhir kuingat.

Aku menggeleng pelan sebelum kupasang senyumku.

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja kalian semua akan mendapat ucapan terima kasih dariku. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Aku pun melangkah masuk, berdampingan dengan Ino. Tak lama, rumahku langsung dipenuhi hiruk pikuk keramaian, lebih dari biasanya. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Ino sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sedemikian rupa. Bahkan, semua masakan yang tertata di atas meja adalah hasil kerja tangannya sendiri!

Obrolan-obrolan yang tidak jelas arahnya pun mulai mengudara. Tepat di saat kami mulai larut dalam setiap obrolan, Ino pamit padaku untuk mengambilkan hadiah yang telah ia persiapkan. Ia membawa serta buket yang tadi kuhadiahkan bersamanya. Ia bahkan terlihat begitu senang saat memeluk buket tersebut. Aku hanya bisa memberikannya sebuah anggukan kecil sebelum melepasnya ke kamar.

Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa besok, tepat sebulan sejak syarat aneh itu dilontarkan oleh Ino—syarat bahwa aku harus menggendongnya tiap pagi dari kamar hingga ruang makan, sebagai ganti bahwa ia akan mengabulkan gugatan ceraiku.

Ah, tapi apakah itu penting lagi sekarang?

Keinginan untuk bercerai itu sudah lama menguap bukan? Masih perlukah syarat itu ditepati?

Kurasa tidak. Sebaliknya, mulai sekarang, tiap pagi ritual itu akan selalu terlihat di rumah ini. Selalu dan selamanya.

_I want… and I will carry you out every morning until death do us apart._

Ya.

Akan kukatakan hal itu pada Ino besok. Akan kukatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak lagi menginginkan perceraian itu. Akan kukatakan padanya bahwa sudah sejak lama aku memutuskan hubungan dengan Kin.

Aku akan meminta maaf pada Ino dan kemudian memohon padanya untuk memberikanku kesempatan agar rumah tangga kami bisa kembali seperti sedia kala—sebelum aku mulai larut dalam pekerjaan hingga komunikasi di antara kami memudar.

Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya tanpa sandiwara dengan Konohamaru sebagai alasan utamanya. Semua kepura-puraan ini tidak kuperlukan lagi.

Aku sudah menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku… masih sangat dan sangat mencintai Ino. Semua kesalahanku di masa lalu, perselingkuhanku, tidak akan aku hapus begitu saja. Gantinya, aku akan menjadikannya sebuah pelajaran yang berharga agar ke depannya aku tidak lagi bertindak gegabah—tidak lagi terjerat dorongan sesaat yang menyesatkan.

Begitu pemikiran-pemikiran itu timbul, kurasakan sudut bibirku sedikit terangkat, membentuk senyuman.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, eh, Kakashi?" tanya Asuma mendadak sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku kemejanya.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa…," bantahku sambil menggeleng perlahan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana Ino? Kenapa ia belum juga kembali?" tanya Kurenai—istri Asuma sambil menoleh ke arah sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat.

Aku mengernyitkan kening.

"Aku tahu!" seru Sakura tampak girang. "Mungkin si _Pig_ itu sedang ingin menguji Kakashi-_Sensei_! Dia bilang dia punya hadiah untuk _Sensei_, kan?"

Seringai di wajah Sakura membuatku tidak bisa tidak berpikiran macam-macam. Sambil menggaruk tengkukku, aku pun berkata, "Sebentar, kulihat dulu."

"Yuang luama juga twidhak afa-afa, kok, _Sensei_! (Yang lama juga tidak apa-apa, kok, _Sensei_!)" seru Chouji dengan mulut yang penuh.

Aku hanya memberikan senyum kecil sebelum bergerak ke arah kamarku. Kamar kami berdua—aku dan Ino.

Begitu kubuka pintunya, yang kulihat adalah sosok Ino yang tengah bersandar pada tembok yang bersinggungan dengan tempat tidur kami. Di sebelahnya, buket bunga yang kuberikan tampak berbaring dengan nyaman di atas kasur. Sementara sebelah tangan Ino tergeletak begitu saja di sebelah buket bunga, di atas ranjang yang didudukinya—setengah menggenggam sesuatu yang tampak seperti kotak. Di atas kedua pahanya, sebelah tangannya yang lain tampak memegang sebuah amplop.

Kejanggalan pertama… entah kenapa kedua matanya terpejam, padahal ini bukan waktunya ia tidur, kan?

Lalu yang kedua…

Aku tidak melihat embusan napas yang teratur. Tidak ada gerakan naik turun di dadanya yang tertangkap oleh retina mataku.

Panik, aku pun melangkah lebih cepat menghampiri tubuh Ino. Aku sudah tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi. Kuraih tubuhnya dalam pelukanku dan kuguncangkan tubuh mungil itu. Kuteriakkan namanya berulang kali, berharap ia akan membuka matanya dan kemudian tersenyum jahil padaku.

Namun nihil.

Tidak ada respons. Tidak ada satu jawaban pun keluar dari mulut yang terkatup rapat itu.

Tidak ada….

Ino sudah… tidak ada.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pagi kembali berganti.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana harusnya aku menggenapi syarat aneh dari Ino. Tapi nyatanya aku gagal. Aku tidak pernah sempat menggendongnya di hari terakhir perjanjian kami ini. Aku tidak pernah sempat… melayangkan permohonan agar syarat itu terus diperpanjang.

Kini aku hanya bisa terduduk diam di kamar kami, dengan Konohamaru yang tertidur di pangkuanku dengan mata sembap akibat menangis meraung-raung saat di pemakaman tadi.

Sebelah tanganku memegang sebuah kotak dan tanganku yang lain menggenggam erat sebuah surat panjang yang bentuknya tidak lagi mulus, berliku akibat terkena tumpahan air.

Air mata.

Entah air mataku atau air mata Ino. Atau mungkin air mata kami berdua. Aku sudah tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Sesak, dadaku.

Perlahan, kubuka kotak kecil berwarna coklat yang berukuran sekitar 5 x 5 x 5 senti. Di dalamnya tampak sebuah benda bulat yang tampak mengilat.

Cincin pernikahan.

Ia telah mengembalikannya.

Bersamaan dengan sebuah surat yang membuatku benar-benar luluh lantak, remuk redam.

Hancur.

Inikah yang Ino rasakan saat itu?

Hancur.

Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berharap akan suatu keajaiban yang peluangnya nyaris mendekati nol.

Hancur.

"Ino…," lirihku.

Air mata kembali jatuh dari kedua bola mataku. Menetes dan kembali membasahi surat yang nyaris tidak berbentuk itu.

Surat terakhirnya—hadiah darinya.

Hadiah yang kini menjadi hal yang sama sekali tidak kuinginkan.

Hadiah terakhirnya….

.

.

.

**_Dear,_ Kakashi.**

**Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kalau kau akan mengajukan cerai padaku di saat-saat seperti ini. Kau bodoh, kau tahu? Tanpa kau mengajukan cerai pun, tidak lama lagi kita juga akan diceraikan oleh maut, sebagaimana sumpah kita. Oleh karena itu, kuharap kau maklum dengan permintaan konyolku. Aku hanya ingin menyimpannya sebagai kenangan yang bisa kubawa sebagai oleh-oleh ke alam sana. **

**Bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya?**

**Yah, singkatnya, aku menderita kanker ganas. Sudah sejak lama. Dah, oh, jangan tanya kenapa aku tidak memberitahukannya padamu. Kita sudah lama tidak melakukan komunikasi yang berkualitas, kauingat? Kita hampir tidak pernah berbicara seperti dulu, kita hampir tidak pernah bersentuhan seperti dulu. Sungguh, hubungan kita seolah mati. Aku menduga, itulah sebabnya kau mengajukan perceraian itu.**

**Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu sepenuhnya. Aku juga salah karena tidak bisa menjagamu baik-baik hingga kau berpikiran untuk bercerai dariku. Jujur saja, kau memiliki wanita idaman lain, kan?**

**Ah, lupakan soal itu sementara.**

**Yang jelas, aku ingin saat-saat terakhirku diisi hal-hal yang membahagiakan meskipun itu hanya pura-pura. Selain itu, dengan cara ini, Konohamaru tidak akan menaruh curiga apa pun pada hubungan kita yang sudah lama beku. Dia tidak akan kehilangan respeknya padamu. Dia akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai ayahnya yang terbaik, ayahnya yang sangat mencintai ibunya. Kaupikir aku terlalu berlebihan? Katakan saja begitu. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak mau Konohamaru sampai membencimu karena permasalahan kita berdua. Kau tetap ayahnya, bagaimanapun.**

**Aku harap, aku sungguh berharap, bahwa kau bisa bersabar sebentar lagi bersamaku. Sebulan—sebagaimana vonis yang telah dijatuhkan padaku. Setelah itu, kau bisa bebas. Kau bisa bersama wanita idamanmu yang lain tanpa perlu merasa bersalah padaku ataupun Konohamaru. Kau bahkan tidak memerlukan surat cerai lagi.**

**Satu hal terakhir, aku ingin kau tahu. Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu. Siapa pun wanita itu, kuharap kau bisa membangun rumah tangga yang lebih baik bersamanya. Aku juga titip Konohamaru bersamamu. _Please take a good care of him, okay?_ Jangan biarkan dia bersedih terlalu lama sepeninggalku.**

**Yah… kurasa sudah saatnya kuakhiri surat ini.**

**Salam sayang,**

**Ino**

**PS : Kutambahkan ini setelah kita menjalani hari-hari yang dimulai dari pagi yang menyenangkan. Menyenangkan? Ya, untukku sendiri, hari-hari belakangan ini sangatlah menyenangkan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu. Yang jelas, seandainya kau masih merasa terpaksa dan walaupun semua tindakanmu adalah bentuk kepura-puraan, aku akan tetap berterima kasih. Terima kasih untuk beberapa hari yang menyenangkan ini. Oh iya, bersama surat ini juga, kukembalikan padamu cincin pernikahan kita—tanda sumpah sehidup semati kita. Terima kasih sekali lagi, Kakashi.**

_**Well then… this will be the real end.**_

**_Dakara_,_ sayonara_, Kakashi**

.

.

.

*****FIN*****

* * *

><p>AN : woah, akhirnya beres juga ini fic. Maaf yah kalau cerita ini kurang menyentuh. Harusnya cerita ini jadi cerita yang menyentuh, jadi saya minta maaf kalau penggambaran saya kurang mengena. T^T

Btw, special thanks to my imouto-chan in R.W—Bunny-chan, yang udah ngebaca n ngasih masukan buat cerita ini.

Terus, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, KAKASHI! ^o^

Last, I wanna know your opinion about this fic. So, review please, minna-tachi-sama?

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie


End file.
